el temible demonio
by xBelieveInDreamsx
Summary: un demonio despierta cada 5000 años.una anciana acumula soldados para enfrentarlo.luego de una gran batalla logran vencer al mal, pero haru comienza a comportarse muy extraño... el demonio lo habia poseido... deben matar a haru para acabar con el...
1. Chapter 1

holis! aqui estoy yo denuevo con uno de mis fics... esta vez, es un haruxelie... musicaxOC... hermana de haruxsichard. (a la hermana de haru le puse korin xq no me acuerdo el nombre XD)

aqui les dejo!

Capitulo 1: aquella extraña anciana

Todo comenzó desde ese entonces... éramos tres... solo tres amigos insignificantes.. o al menos eso parecía , éramos tres: un rave master, la reencarnación del poder de etherion y un líder muy poderoso.. pero nosotros solo éramos tres amigos, Haru, yo y música.

Juntos compartimos muchas cosas, pasamos por muchas pruebas, pero a medida que el tiempo transcurría... todo iba cambiando... nuestra relación, nuestros sentimientos, nuestras emociones... ya no éramos los mismos de antes... ahora todo era diferente...

Haru y yo nos atraíamos notablemente y música era como un hermano nuestro que siempre buscaba cualquier razón para hacernos recordar cuanto nos amábamos y no nos animábamos a decirlo...

Un día un viejo anciano nos llamo para una misión muy importante... de ahí en mas... todo fue diferente... no se como explicarlo... llegue hasta allí con un mal presentimiento, y ese presentimiento ha cambiado, fue peor de lo que yo esperaba... mucho peor... terriblemente... Haru... ¿por qué te comportas así¿acaso ya no soy el centro de tu vida?

Todo ocurrio asi...

estábamos caminando muy felices de la vida por el césped, riéndonos por lo primero que se nos cruzara a la cabeza, muy unidos, cuando Haru de repente levanta la cabeza y nos alerta sobre un viejito que nos estaba llamando desde lejos, nuestra obvia reacción fue correr hacia el.

"usted debe ser el rave master.." ANCIANA

"como lo supo señor?" HARU

"niño, tu espada es legendaria" ANCIANA

"oh! Si... lo olvide... usted esta en lo cierto señor" HARU

"señor? Niño irrespetuoso! Soy una anciana" ANCIANA

"O.O! disculpe señora" H

"porque nos llamo?" ELIE

"hay una misteriosa leyenda, que cuenta que un temible demonio despertara de su tumba, luego de 5000 años de sellado... el maestro Kutumbak (?) lo hizo... pero no sin perder su vida a cambio... ese demonio lo puede todo... su temible apariencia lo muestra" A

"si ya veo.. y para que se supone que nos llamo!" M

"ustedes son los encargados de sellarlo nuevamente... pero tengan mucho cuidado... cada 5000 años se fortalece cada vez mas... es muy peligroso... la ultima vez muchas tropas fueron sacrificadas... " A

"y usted quiere que nosotros lo sellemos?" H

"me temo que es su deber..." A

"y que tal si en la batalla nosotros..." E

"es un sacrificio que deben realizar por todos su seres queridos" A

"pero vamos! No creo que ese demonio despierte mañana." E

"me temo que sera pasado mañana... estense listos para entonces... "A

"y porque deberíamos de confiar en usted?" M

"pasen a mi templo.. les otorgare un lugar para descansar.. y podran ver a los soldados entrenar.. ustedes son nuestra ultima esperanza..." A

al ingresar por la pequeña puerta... todo un palacio se encontraba adentro... miles de personas entrenaban afuera del gran edificio... samurai, ninjas, campesinos, empresarios, hasta la guardia de las sombras estaba alli! Uno de ellos se hacerco a Haru, y por su puesto el se puso a la defensiva

"me alegro que vengas a ayudar Haru Glory" dijo el dándole la mano ante la sorpresa de Haru

"valla... esto era cierto.." H

"claro que si..."

luego se fue a seguir entrenando

la anciana nos mostro una habitación para los tres...

"siéntanse como en casa... adelante, les mostrare su habitacion" A

pasamos adentro, habia un baño gigante dividido en tres... el pasillo dentro del mismo era angosto y tenia un placar, en la primer puerta, se encontraban tres pegueñas habitaciones. Eran tres toalets, en cada uno habia una pileta, un inodoro y un banco.en la segunda puerta se encontraban tres duchas, y en la ultima puerta se encontraba un gran yacusi para cuatro personas con temperatura y neblina regulable...

fuera del baño habia otra habitación que contenia un placar y una cama de tres plazas. Y fuera de esa pieza habia un comedor con una mesa de diasmantes, un home theater con reproductor de DVD y VHS y un televisor de 1000 pulgasas pantalla plana, color LCD y TFT... los tres quedamos deslumbrados... las paredes estaban cubiertas con laminas de oro, rubies, esmeraldas, zafiros, y diamantes... todo era tan hermoso...

"como puede matener todo esto señora?" M

"solo deseo que mis soldados paseen mejor que nunca sus ultimos dias de vida... esto muchas veces los anima a seguir luchando hasta el final... bien... la comida se sirve puntual. Si no estan alli a esa hora no comen, el almuerzo es a las 12:00 y la cena es a las 20:00. el desayuno y la merienda se puden pedir por ese telefono de platino que te encuetra alli junto a la pared." A

"de acuerdo señora, muchas gracias... " E

"si se sienten confiados en sus habilides pueden solo entrenar cuatro horas... el tiempo lo distribuyen a gusto. Si tienen algun inconveniente solo hablen con la recepcionista. Por cierto, mas tarde vallan a registrarse a recepción,Karel los atendera con gusto, aquí tienen un mapa de mi templo. Adios" A

"muchas gracia señora, adios." M

-----------------------------------------------------------

bueno! espero q les haya gustado... dejen reviews!

haru.


	2. amores en un jakuzi

Holis! Aca les dejo el capi 2….. les pido disculpas a todos y especialmente a Marion Mayfair x mi ignorancia con respecto a los nombres, solo he visto 10 episodios….. pero me ha gustado mucho la serie…. Bueno, aquí va con los nombres originales: sichard era seis hard y korin era cattleya…….

Capitulo 2: amores en un jakuzi

"valla! Quien hubiera dicho que un demonio daria tantos lujos?" M

"esto es el paraíso! ire a bañarme!" E

Elie desaparecio en el baño...

"buena idea Haru.. porque no vamos al yacuzi mientras ella se baña?" M

"tienes razon.. un baño caliente nos hara bien!" H

los dos se dirigieron al jacuzi y entraron a el sin ropa alguna

"porque esa anciana habra dejado la niebla encendida?" M

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" E

"Elie!" M H

"que hacen aquí?" E

"creimos que estabas bañandote!" M

"y que crees que estoy haciendo!" E

"..." M

"olvídenlo ya... Elie, Música... lo lamento pero deberemos acostumbrarnos..." H

"tienes razon, igualmente con esta niebla se ve poco." M

"si aunque no se porque rayos el agua es TAN cristalina!"

"jajaja!" H M

(roja)"porque se rien!" E

"bueno.. mucho calor para mi.. me voy a vestir... los dejo solos para que hablen tranquilos..! -" M

Música apago el interruptor de niebla, se fue, y sin hacer ruido cerro la puerta con llave.

Haru y Elie se iban acercando uno al otro de a poco, hasta que sus cuerpos se tocaron, provocando que queden rojos, pero ninguno de los dos tubo intención de moverse de alli, hasta que la niebla comenzó a desaparecer rapidamente.

"porque ya no hay neblina?"

"de tantos lujos algo debia fallar... "

Haru estaba con sus manos y piernas cruzadas, ocultando sus partes intimas didimuladamente, de modo que no le afectaba mirarla a Elie, quien miraba hacia el otro lado como si pretendiera que si ella no lo veia el no podria verla.

"Elie... "

Elie espio por su hobro.. no queria darse vuelta y exibirse, sabia que su piel no aguantaria no ponerse completamente roja...

"dime.. Haru.."

"crees que nos ira bien con el demonio?"

Elie no pudo soportar la inseguridad que tenia su Haru y sin pensarlo dos veces se dio vuelta y casi le grito

"por supuesto que nos ira bien! Hemos pasado por muchas cosas juntos y siempre las hemos superado ademas---"

Elie se dio cuenta de que Haru ya no miraba su cara... estaba concentrado admirando sus pechos.

"Haru! Que rayo estas haciendo!"

Haru levanto la vista completamente rojo encontrándose con una Elie del mismo color...

"eeeeehhhhhhhh... escuchandote?"

Elie se cubrio como pudo y se acurruco en Haru, tratando de asi sentirse mas segura...Haru al ver su reaccion la abrazo...

"no te preocupes, estas en confianza conmigo..."

"Haru... prometeme algo..."

"lo que sea..."

"dime que no le diras a Música de esto.."

Haru le sonrio dulcemente y se hacerco a ella"no te preocupes por eso... después de todo yo...yo te..."

Haru cada vez estaba mas cerca de Elie... ella podia sentir su respiración...

"aquí viene! Aquí viene!"

pero Haru se alejo arrepentido...

"talvez no quiera..."

Elie se entristecio por la reaccion de Haru, pero decidio continuar ella... se hacerco a su rostro suavemente...

"yo tambien te amo... si eso es lo que ibas a decirme"

el rostro de Haru parecio recobrar vida... y sin pensarlo la abrazo dulcemente y se fundieron en un corto beso, que luego fue creciendo, a medida que tomaban mas confianza, aunque la confianza fue incrementando rapidamente para Haru. comenzó a bajar a su cuello y luego intento ir mas abajo aunque se percato de que Elie no estaba preparada para eso cuando al sentir que el bajaba ella lo hacia con el, buscando sus labios nuevamente. Entonces decidio hacercarse a ella de otra manera sus manos comenzaron a bajar por su espalda hasta su cintura, y luego subieron hasta sus senos, acariciándolos suavemente. El podia sentir como a Elie eso le gustaba pero al mismo tiempo la asustaba... claro... ninguno de los dos tenia experiencia alguna... solo que Haru tenia el instinto de macho, y las hormonas en constante movimiento...

luego de un tiempo de accion se sobresaltaron cuando Música abrio de golpe la puerta

"valla valla! Tenia razon.. si se amaban!"

Haru y Elie lo miraron con cara de rabia y Haru le sacudio un jabon.

"ou ou ou! Que interrumpi! Haru quita tus manos de sus senos entrente mio, si quiere ocultarse que lo haga con el borde de la piscina..."

"..."

"dinos ya a que venias..."

"son las 11:50.. debemos ir a almorzar recuerdan al viejo?"

"oh! Rayos.. si lo recuerdo bien..."

"tomen sus ropas y toallas... los espero en la puera! Dense prisa!"

"de acuerdo.."

Música cerro la puerta riéndose... y Haru y Elie se besaron y se vistieron.

Luego legaron con Música quien al verlos se comenzó a reir...

"se hubieran visto... hoy a la mañana: -no, debes estar equivocado! No hay nada entre nosotros!- y hoy al mediodia: -largo de aquí, tenemos cosas mas importantes que hacer que ir a almorzar—JAJJJJAAJAJAJJJJJJJJJJJAAJJAAJAJJAJAJA!"

"Música!"

"lo se, lo se, ya me callo.. vamonos a almorzar. Yo estoy habriento, no creo que ustedes tambien porque ya se comieron el uno al otro..."

bueno! Les agradezco a todos por sus reviews!

nos vemos!

Haru


	3. la recepcionista y la entrenadora

Capitulo 3: la recepcionista y entrenadora.

tubieron que ir corriendo al comedor porque de tantas veces que se extraviaron se hicieron las 12:01. pero llegaron bien...

"pasen por aqui" una mujer de aproximadamente 22 años, rubia y alta, vestia un escotado vestido negro, botas y una delicada bincha de igual color, y estaba decorada con lujosas alajas de platino. Música sintio como si su cuerpo se comenzara a exitar, pero trato de calmarse. La siguieron y llegaron a la recepción.

"pero el almuerzo?" E

"no se preocupen, conmigo tienen excusa." KAREL

"como te llamas?" M

"Kanel" K

"bonito nombre" M

"muchas gracias, necesito que me den algunos datos..." K—miro a Elie- "como es tu nombre?"

"Elie"

"padre?"

"..."

"lo lamento... no importa, profesión?"

"reencarnación de Reisha..."

"O.O ... estado civil?"

Elie miro a Haru y se sonrojo "soltera."

"alguna vez luchaste?"

"se puede decir que si"

"bien, sigues tu, nombre?"

"Haru"

"padre?"

"mr. glory"

"O.O ers el hijo de glory, profesión?"

"rave master"

"O.O, estado civil?"

"soltero"

"alguna vez luchaste?"

"soy el rave master"

"de acuerdo, ahora tu, nombre?"

"Música"

"padres?"

"si los tuve, no recuerdo como se llamaban"

"Oo!...profesión"

"lider de un grupo muy reconocido"

"estado civil?"

Música la miro con una sonrisa que Karel casi se desmaya"en busca"

"ehem!... supongo que luchaste laguna vez"

"por supuesto"

"bien, acompáñenme al comedor..."

los tres la siguieron y ella los invito a sentarse, "buen provecho".. luego se fue y Música la siguió con la vista.

"creo que alguien se enamoro-o!" H

"que dices Haru Glory!" M

"jajajajjajaj!" E

"ya cállense! De acuerdo.. si es muy bonita, vere que puedo hacer"

"te ayudaremos en eso!" H E

"gracias... luego de entrenar le hablare.!" M

comenzaron a comer, cuando de pronto Música casi se atraganta con un fideo al ver a Karel aparecer de nuevo, estavez, traia a Seig Hart y a reina. Seig Hart se sento al lado de Elie.

"descuida experimento 3173, no vengo a matarte." SEIG HART

"mi nombre es Elie!" E

"lo siento Elie, es que a veces me es difícil recordar..." S

Haru le cambio de lado a Elie, quedando ella entre Música y Haru.

"lo lamento mucho Seig Hart, pero aun no confio en ti" H

"sera mejor que comienzes a hacerlo, nadie sobrevivira si nos peleamos entre nosotros." S

"tienes razon" H

terminaron de comer y se fueron a entrenar. En el campo de entrenamiento, Música logro disipar a dos mujeres que estaban controlando a los demas.

Una de ellas dos era Karel, quien se hacerco a ellos.

"hola nuevamente, yo y Cattleya seremos sus entrenadoras, ahora los presentaremos a los demas, siganme." K

Cuando Cattleya vio a Haru salto sobre el inmediaramente.

"hermano! Tanto tiempo ha pasado desde que partiste de casa... estas tan grande..." CATTLEYA

"Cattleya? Tu los entrenas? No lo puedo creer! Otra vez estamos juntos!" H

"Haru ..." CA

"bien, ahora escuchen todos, 5 nuevos soldados se han integrado, aquí los presentarmos!.." K

"ellos son: Reina, Elie, Seig Hart, Haru y Música.!" CA

"bien! Todos cambien de pareja! pueden seguir entrenando!"

los hombres y mujeres precente continuaron con su deber

"bien, ustedes pelearan con nosotras para saber su potencial, Seig Hart ve con Cattleya, reina, ven aquí." K

Haru se sobresalto un poco por ver que su hermana iba a luchar con el hombre que casi mata a Elie, pero se asusto mas aun cuando Seig Hart fue derrotado fácilmente por su pequeña hermanita..

"bien, lo hiciste muy bien, pero vas a tener que dejar tu orgullo de lado o te sentiras muy mal Seig Hart, ve a buscar pareja para entrenar. Elie, ven aquí." CA

Elie tambien fue derrotada fácilmente por Cattleya, y se fue a entrenar con los otros, mientras tanto, Karel luchaba con Música.

"vamos Música, se que puedes hacer algo mejor que esto!" K

"es solo que te tengo compasión..." M

"oh no.. no es conveniente para ti hacerlo!" K

"de acuerdo si es lo que quieres" M

Música se abalanzo sobre ella y la acorralo contrra el piso qeudando a centímetros de su rostro...

"esto se pone interesante..." M

"es cierto... lastima que no durara mucho!" K

Karel lo dio vuelta y coloco contra el piso, quedando ahora ella encima de el.

"se siente tan bien... " M

pero Música no pudo pensar mucho cuando se percato de que estaba volando, habia sido arrojado a las alturas por Karel, y ahora estaba cayendo... de repente sintio como si no le doliera el golpe, cuando abrio los ojos, Karel lo estaba mirando con ternura y lo sostenia en sus brazos.

"deberas acostumbrarte a las caídas, no siemre estare para atajarte... -" K

"supongo que si.." M

"bien, ve con los demas.." K

mientras tanto Haru peleaba con su hermana...aunque el también fue derrotado por ella...

"valla, no creí que fueras tan fuerte" H

"la practica hace el maestro! Ve a entrenar con los demas..." CA

luego de un rato de largas luchas con distintos contrincantes, llego la hora del descanso...

Música estaba observando de reojo a Karel y aprovecho que ella lo esaba mirando para quitarse la remera disimulando que tenia calor por tantas batallas. Luego, paso frente a ella y se dirigio a las duchas publicas para descanso.

Cuando estaba por ingresar a una se dio cuenta que Karel lo seguia.

"pasa algo?" M

"si, me debo duchar" K

"que no hay división de géneros?" M

"no aquí, todos somos una gran familia, si te fijas bien veras desde seres que jamás se conocieron hablando como si fueran amigos de toda la vida, hasta amigos y enemigos llevando el mismo trato y ayudándose entre sí.." K

"ya veo... " M

"solo faltan 15 minutos, démonos prisa..." K

los dos entraron a las duchas y mientras se duchaban Haru arreglo el tiempo necesario para que al salir todo este vacío.

"porque justo hoy se terminaron de bañar todos temprano?" K

"siempre tardan tanto?" M

"si, así es, hay que andar acarreándolos con algo..."

"gracias Haru, gracias Haru! este es el momento!" "yo creo que es bueno que se ayan ido rápido..."

Karel salió de la ducha envuelta en una toalla que no dejaba mucho a la imaginación, y Música salió con otra que lo envolvía desde la cintura hasta los tobillos aproximadamente.

Karel lo miro con una cata de que pretendes? 

"porque es bueno que se hayan ido rápido?"

"porque..." Música se iba acercando lentamente a ella hasta que pudo abrazarla tiernamente por la cintura. "porque hay algo que solo tu debes saber, y no es abierto al publico..."

Karel lo miraba tiernamente, hasta que su miraada fue cortada por un beso robado por musica, corto, pero que expresaba mucho de lo que el sentia.

"esto es lo que querias decirme?" karel lo miro con una cara de que pretendes que estas haciendo? y musica se separo un poco de ella interpretando su gesto

"lo lamento si no te gusto... yo solo--"

no pudo seguir mucho porque sintio como ella se abrazaba de él y volvia a besarlo, esta vez con mas pasión, como si un sentimiento que no podia ser expresado al fin pudo hacerlo. Musica estaba esperando eso desde haccia muchho tiempo, de modo que la fue empujando contra la pared, y prosiguió recorriendo con sus manos el cuerpo de su amada, mientras ella hacia lo propio.

De pronto la puerta se abrio y Haru, Elie y Cattleya entraron como quien no sabe nada, aparentando haberse olvidado algo...


End file.
